<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Dream To Share. by azuredeity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272028">A Good Dream To Share.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity'>azuredeity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Marriage Talks, Morning Routines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi woke up later than usual because she had the best dream ever. She decided to tell her boyfriend on what she had dreamed about.</p>
<p>(Izumi is 23 and Arashi is 22 in this fic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Enstars Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Dream To Share.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day One - IzuAra / Dreams</p>
<p>HELLO !! This is my first fic for rare pair week for Enstars and I am so excited for this!<br/>All of the fics are written a week before in advance (So I can play the event without more suffering)<br/>I wrote different pairs for each day. I hope you guys look forward to it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning, Arashi woke up to the smell of sweet pancakes being cooked from the kitchen. She was a little bit sad when she woke up since she just had one of the best dreams ever but nonetheless, the female knight absolutely needed to get up from her bed. Purple eyes looked over to her side, oh how stupid can she get? It was already a given that Izumi would have gotten up at this hour since she had smelt pancakes being cooked. Arashi quickly fixed herself before going into the dining room where she saw Izumi scrolling through his instagram feed on his phone. Without looking up, Izumi greeted her good morning. “Naruko, you’re finally awake. I was honestly wondering when you would wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arashi giggled, she knew that Izumi would say something similar to that. “Good morning to you Izumi,” she smiled as she walked towards where the male was sitting down, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to her own chair right in front of him. The male silently watches her eat the pancakes that he made for her. He just felt so content just watching her face as she enjoyed every bite that she took, it was proof that she herself truly enjoyed the things he cooked for her. Arashi stopped eating for a second as she laid down her fork and moved her face closer to Izumi’s. “Hey, wanna hear about the dream that I had?” she says in a singsong tune. The gray haired male quickly nodded his head, curious on what had his girlfriend dreamt about. Maybe it was the reason why she refused to wake up from her sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this dream, I was standing in the middle of a room, wearing the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen,” the blond said as she recalled the beauty of the dress that she wore in the dream. It was not too plain but not too elegant as well. It was just the dress that was perfect for Arashi alone. “The dress was kind of similar to our unit uniforms but it had a lot of frills, the kind of frills I’ve always wanted to wear back when we were in high school,” she continued, remembering the days where she was forced to wear clothing she didn’t like that much. Arashi was thankful that the outfits that she wore for her unit were suited to her taste. It was not too manly unlike the ones she wore during outside modeling work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi grew more curious at this dream Arashi was talking about. He really wanted to know what happened next. The way that she was describing things sounded like it was set in a wedding but he was doubting that. Maybe Arashi was only talking about how she got the chance to wear the most beautiful dress on earth and how other people thought about it? The female went on with talking about her dream as he silently listened. “Then, the room wasn’t empty anymore. I was at the middle of an altar and my family was walking right beside me smiling. Before I knew it you were there, right next to Ritsu-chan smiling like a huge idiot,” Arashi blushed and laughed as she said those words. Izumi was really right, she was describing a wedding, it wasn’t just any other wedding, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> wedding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved walking on that very aisle, all of our friends were there, smiling. Before I knew it, the dream ended with us exchanging our vows and sealing it with a kiss,” Arashi concluded. Her eyes later met with Izumi’s crystal blue ones, he honestly looked like he was about to get emotional because of the dream Arashi had about the two of them getting married. The female quickly gestured for him to reach out his hand so she could hold it. “Hey Izumi… do you think that day will come?” she hums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi thought about it for a bit, will that day come? They’ve been dating for about 2 years now. Only a few select people know about their relationship. If they want to get married they might just have to announce their relationship to their fanbase beforehand. He’s scared to announce it, he wonders about what they will think if two members from the same unit were dating each other and then suddenly get married. Thoughts of this quickly vanished when Arashi tightened the grip on his hand and smiled at him softly, “I’m sure our fans will be supportive of our relationship,” she said as she lifted up his hand and gave it a light kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The male chucked for a bit as he let go of her grasp, “You should finish your breakfast now, I seriously want to go back to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arashi looked at him dumbfounded for a bit, “I mean, you’re already done with your breakfast? You don’t need to be with me~ If you really want to go back to bed then go back to bed,” she hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m not going back to bed without you,” Izumi replied in a serious tone causing Arashi to tear up a little bit. He really had this clingy side to him sometimes. She loved witnessing every second of it. Even after 2 years of dating, this side of him never changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking another bite of her pancake, her phone suddenly buzzed. It was a notification from Izumi’s instagram account, meaning he had posted something. The male silently watched as Arashi opened her phone to check the new post at his account. It was a picture of her lower body as she ate her breakfast with the caption, “Mornings are often enjoyable now.” She chuckled at the amount of comments asking who was the person in the pic, some were saying it was either a model that Izumi started dating secretly or a member of Knights (aside from Arashi.) “Izumi-chan, you’re seriously dropping clues like that out of the blue?” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up, I just want to make that dream of yours come true.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post about my AU ramblings, writing things or just anything about seiyuus, idols and stage actors in general. If you want to talk, my twitter account is @treasureknights.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>